Cullen House for Boys
by Lustful Muse
Summary: Keeping to the fringe of society and stealing what they need to survive - this is how Bella and James have been living. A kind man offers them a place at his orphanage. The problem? It's a place only for boys, but no one needs to know that Bella is a girl...


It had been fifteen minutes since he had entered the house. Bella remained kneeling in her hiding spot behind a clump of bushes, exactly the same place James had told her to wait for him. Sweat had gathered at the nap of her neck and Bella swiped it away distractedly, gaze fixed at the house up ahead.

Another several minutes had passed and along with it any feeling in her legs. Bella leaned further into the clump of bushes, hoping to catch a glimpse of her brother.

A furious shout startled her just as James emerged from the back door. His tattered backpack was clutched to his chest as he sprinted from the house. Strands of blond hair whipped in his face. Frantic gray eyes sought hers, urging her to remain hidden. Bella clutched at the ground beneath her feet, nails digging into the dirt.

Soon another boy emerged from the house. He had a shock of copper hair and a menacing expression on his face. Bella felt her breathing hitch, but her body remained frozen.

"Get back here!" the boy demanded, chasing after James.

Bella watched as James was tackled to the ground. The contents of his bag spilled open with his fall, revealing the assortment of food he had stolen. Unbidden, Bella felt her stomach rumble loudly, but guilt quickly replaced her hunger. She never should have let James know that she was hungry, regardless of not having eaten all day.

It was her fault that he had now gotten caught.

James thrashed as he was pinned to the ground. The copper haired boy brought his fist to his face and the sickening crack propelled Bella into action. She darted from her hiding spot, heedless of the branches that dug into her skin, scratching at the pale flesh of her arms.

"Stop it!" she shrieked, "Leave him alone!"

Bella shoved the startled boy away, throwing herself over her brother while hoping to protect his body with hers. She clenched her eyes shut, waiting for the next punch to descend.

"Edward!"

Bella opened her eyes at the sound. Two more boys ran forth from the house. Bella splayed her arms over James, furtively trying to cover him with her smaller body, but rough hands forced her to her feet, separating her from her brother. Bella cried out, reaching for James, who was struggling against his captors.

"Let go!" James snarled, lashing out wildly.

Panic consumed her as she ran towards her brother, but a strong arm latched itself around her waist. Bella flailed desperately, trying to escape.

"Enough!" a man bellowed. "What in the world is going on here?"

James was shoved onto the ground. The copper haired boy dug his foot into his back, causing James to cry out in fury.

"I spotted this one in the kitchen stealing food. He tried to make a run for it, but Jasper and Emmett helped me to hold him down. This one," Bella was jerked forward abruptly, "had been hiding nearby, watching. He must have been an accomplice."

"I'm sorry!" Bella cried, "We were hungry, we meant no harm!"

The man looked upon her with kind yet cautious eyes. Bella fiddled with the hem of her shirt, conscious of how filthy she must appear. Her threadbare clothes hung loosely on her gaunt frame, more so because they had once belonged to James. She had long ago given up all of her dresses, not to mention her wavy brown locks.

"I don't know how you've ended up in this situation, but the two of you are welcomed in for a meal."

The copper haired boy curled his lip into a sneer, but made no attempt to interrupt the man talking.

"We're decent folks here, there's no need for thievery."

Bella stared at the man in disbelief. Surely he couldn't mean what he said. No one had ever freely offered their assistance. What do a pair of orphaned teens matter anyway? Yet this man, a complete stranger, was doing just that. Bella was at a loss for words.

James wasn't quite so reticent.

"Why would you open your home up to us? How do you know we won't rob you blind in the process?"

His words were fueled by confusion and bitterness. With the restraining arm no longer around her, Bella reached forward to clasp the hem of her brother's shirt. His trembling subsided as he glanced at her hand.

"There is no way to know that for sure," the man replied, "but I don't think you boys would have resorted to stealing were it not necessary."

James scoffed. Bella tugged his shirt and he quieted.

"What is this place?" Bella asked hesitantly.

The man smiled, opening his arms wide in greeting.

"Welcome to the Cullen House for Boys."

* * *

**Author's Note: Please take a moment to review!**


End file.
